For The Love of Zuriel
by Reira Redemption
Summary: Michael fell for so much more than just Charlie's baby. He fell to save humanity, he fell to save Zuriel, and to save himself. For without her, who would he be? *Warning: Mature Content, including physical, emotional, mental abuse. Eventual blood and gore. Lemons as well.*
1. First Contact

_Author's Note: This story was inspired by Mythyra Mystic's story, Aiden. Her fic is fantastic, I highly recommend! Thank you again to Mythyra for giving me permission to venture into her universe and tweak to my hearts desire._

 _Set 5 Years Before The Events of Legion_

Zuriel fell to the ground with a hard thud, she curled into herself while covering her face. Her mother stood over her, kicking and punching her. The young girl screamed and begged for the pain to cease, but it didn't until her mother was satisfied with the crunch of her boot against Zuriel's rib cage. The girl coughed blood which smeared the floor and made her dark curls stick to her skin. Her mother spat on the floor near Zuri's face and stalked off out the front door.

She laid there for what felt like hours before she managed to roll onto her hands and knees and push up into a wobbly stand. Zuri made her way into the kitchen to clean the blood and sweat off her face before returning to her place in the livingroom and cleaning the floor. Zuriel sat on the couch, sobbing into her hands. Her ribs ached and throbbed, but she knew she couldn't go to the hospital.

The girl also knew she'd have to skip school the next few days for the bruises on her arms and no doubt on her face, to heal over.

x-x-x-x-x

Michael peered down as he often did to look upon Zuriel, she was shaking and crying in her livingroom. Upon closer inspection of her physical condition he could see the bruises upon her skin, and the two broken ribs under her flesh. He sighed, standing to move away from the cloud that acted as his portal to seeing the mortals below and made his way to God.

Enough was enough, it was time he was allowed to rescue her. Afterall, she was the soon to be warrior to guard the next Messiah.

x-x-x-x-x

Zuriel left the house early the next morning, having her black curls loose around her face. She wore a thick layer of concealer to cover the bruise across her left cheek and a bit on the back of her hands. She wore a gray thermal shirt under a leather jacket with black jeans and combat boots. With a glance at the couch, her mother was still fast asleep.

She left the house almost an hour before school should start and walked to the library. It was early and the New York air was crisp and cool for the beginning of September. Zuri didn't seem to mind, the chilly air helped the burning of her new bruises and her old. She was certain her ribs were broken, so she moved with a caution; each step causing her a severe ache to rush through her body. After a while, the ache was just a burn she could ignore.

Zuriel felt a warm presence as she neared an upcoming alley to her left, she thought it was the heat coming from the back of the pizza place she was about to pass. She paused for a moment, looking around the light foot traffic of the streets and the few cars already going about their days and decided to stop and warm her hands; she could hardly feel her thin fingers.

She entered with a slight caution, the dim alley was obviously empty as she continued toward the heat. She settled beside the back door of the pizza place and placed her hands against the warm door, sighing quietly against it. Zuriel felt content for the first time a long while, being away from her abusive mother and the pressure of school and hiding the evidence of the abuse.

Then, suddenly a hand flew over her mouth as a man stood in front of her. She hadn't realized her eyes were shut or that she'd settled against the dirt covered ground until then. She looked panicked as he leaned in, catching her wrist in the his other hand. Zuriel let out a yelp as he easily caught her left wrist in his large palm, a fearful look flooding her golden eyes.

"Shh, shh, Zuriel calm yourself. I won't hurt you." Her name coming from his lips sent another wave of fear through her, despite his voice being somehow familiar. She didn't know how he knew her name, and as she kept staring into his blue orbs she realized she couldn't fight back in her condition. Zuri decided to wait for an opening to allow herself to run, because if she was anything, it was fast.

Her eyes roamed over him, he was wearing armor which made a surprised look cross her eyes as she leaned back. Her head bumped lightly into the brick building as his hand, warm and almost reassuring followed to hold over her mouth. Then, her eyes fell to his magnificent wings which seemed to be made of steel.

"Zuriel, look at me." His voice, steady and even. She couldn't place how she knew it, but she did. She was positive of that if nothing else. Zuri met his gaze and he smiled, her heart which was already beating rapidly, skipped.

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth now, please do not scream." She nodded rather quickly at this, feeling his hand fall away and the other releasing one of her arms. She watches with mild interest as he pushes her sleeve up to reveal her bruised and scarred flesh beneath. Something in this man, no this Angel, breaks at the sight. His brow furrows as he gently turns her arm over to view her inner flesh. Some of the marks are older here, but seem uglier to Zuriel as they're different shades of yellow, purple, and a bit of black.

Zuri tugs her arm, hoping he'll let go, but he doesn't at first. His fingers holding her hand give a slight squeeze as a signal to wait just a bit longer. Eventually, he does let go, his eyes returning to her face. His large hand coming to her cheek, making her flinch then freeze, she can hear the soft cooing sounds he makes to help reassure her as he wipes away at the make up.

A tear slips passed her eye and down her cheek, the angel wiping it away. "Come with me Zuriel, I'll take you away from all the pain." His hand is open to her, offering her a choice; offering her freedom. She stares at it for a long time, staying crouched against the ground with the hardness of it biting into her knees.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He smiles at this, staying bent onto his knee with his hand held out. He doesn't seem bothered by her question at all, though somehow Zuriel thinks she's being ridiculous. He is an _Angel_ … Isn't that enough?

"I've watched over you since the moment you were conceived, since the very first breath you breathed within your mother's womb. I've seen so much happen to you, and now I'm here to end it." He is calm, he is patient and as she keeps staring she can see the clean cut of his blonde hair, the ever so slight bit of stubble around his jaw. Zuriel closes her eyes tight, pulling in a huge gasp of air and taking his hand.

x-x-x-x-x

Michael brings Zuriel to an apartment that is seemingly owned by a mysterious bank rep that comes and goes at all hours of the night and day. The people within the building seem hardly interested in knowing more than necessary, as it should be with the wards around the place. The apartment itself is a sanctuary for angels that are sent to earth on missions as a place of rest if needed.

Zuriel is very timid, quiet and keeps close to Michael until they enter the apartment. Once the door is shut, she releases the hold on his hand and moves away from him to sit on the couch within the large space. Along the way there, Michael had briefly explained his name and that she'd learn more once they were alone.

Sitting there she held her hand over her ribs, she felt a bit light headed as she clutched at her skull. The angel came over to sit across from her on the wooden coffee table. "Zuriel, let me heal you." The girl jerked her head up at his words, whispering a quick "What?" at his statement.

"I can heal you and patch up the worst pains of your body, later I'll need to do more extensive healing, but for now I need to fix your ribs and stop your internal bleeding. The fact you've made it this long since your mother beat you last night, is literally a miracle." Zuri shook her head, trying to push away the thick fuzziness that was clouding her train of thought.

"Okay, yes, please make it stop." She hisses out the words as she reaches for him, Michael carefully coming to lift her off the couch and carry her to the bedroom. He lays her down as a whine of pain escapes her lips, Michael settles onto the bed without jostling her too much, his left hip against hers. Her hand clutches hard onto his thigh, watching him roll up her shirt to rest under her bust.

Up close, the bruises, marks, and scars look so much worse. He grimaces at them, unable to contain his own grief coming to the surface. "Michael, please." The angel glances at her face before his steady hands rest against her broken ribs, the other tracing slowly up and down over where he can feel the steady stream of internal bleeds.

Michael's eyes fall close, whispering soft ancient words that Zuri can't identify. Her eyes roll in pain, feeling the flesh and bone slowly piecing back together, her nails dig hard into the leather of his pants. She's mumbling incoherently, though the one thing that is steady is how certain he is with every movement, how comforting his touch against her injuries feels.

Zuriel slips off into a gentle lull of unconsciousness, the pain slipping away just like her thoughts.

x-x-x-x-x

The angel looked down at the work he'd done on Zuriel's torso, seeing the bruises faded completely at his healing touch, her ribs once again whole and her internal organs stitched together once more, the flesh sealing against itself to remain intact. Her torso held a slight glow, the soft caramel of her skin clear and healthy though she was a bit thin.

Her hand was limp against his thigh, her breathing even as her heart beat steadily. She looked peaceful despite the bruise across her cheek. He knew she had so much more that needed his attention, and he was more than willing to give it. Michael traced his hands slowly over her covered arms, hips, and legs to feel the extensive damage under the thin fabric.

Michael moved off the bed, removing her shoes and socks, tucking a blanket around her as she rest. He knew what he'd have to do, he had to rebuild every piece of her, until she was reborn into a world where her life was still tragic, but her body wouldn't be the living evidence of such a thing.


	2. Dinner

_Michael moved off the bed, removing her shoes and socks, tucking a blanket around her as she rest. He knew what he'd have to do, he had to rebuild every piece of her, until she was reborn into a world where her life was still tragic, but her body wouldn't be the living evidence of such a thing._

Zuriel awoke with a start, her heart hammering hard against her rib cage. Her form was sitting straight up in a bed she didn't recognize as her hands clutched tight to the comforter around her. She gasped and let the air from her lungs out slowly between her lips, trying to calm herself. The girl screwed her eyes shut tight, letting the images fade away as a weight dipped the bed to her right.

"It's alright now, Zuriel, you're alright." Michael's voice was a soft whisper, speaking slowly as if the normal tempo of his voice would startle her. His hands came up to cup her cheeks, leaning his forehead in against hers. She nodded ever so slightly, her trembling hands coming up to hold onto the front of his shirt; her nails digging into the fabric.

"Shh, shh." He moved his hands down slowly down her arms to wrap around her frame, embracing her and nudging her head to rest against his chest. Zuriel did so, whimpering into the hold. They stayed like that for a long moment, Michael holding her while she clutched to him like a lifeline.

Eventually the panic faded and she managed to sit up, she wiped at her face and he stayed where he was, his eyes roaming over her expression as his hands stayed at her sides. Zuriel didn't seem to notice, her thin, discolored fingers going through her hair; attempting to smooth it out.

"Thank you." Michael just smiled as she reached forward to smooth out the front of his shirt where her hands had fisted into the material, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. The angel could tell she was already learning to trust him, he was completely unlike her mother, or her many boyfriends that slapped her around.

"No need to thank me Zuriel." A minor blush creeped across the young girl's face, her hands slipping off his torso. The angel could sense her shift in mood as he pulled the cover away from her body to help her out of bed. Zuri held his forearm for balance, feeling her belly growl suddenly, her blush darkening at least three shades.

"I'm sorry, that's so…" Michael shook his head, leading her into the kitchen with a silent pull on her hand to follow; letting her unfinished sentence hang in the air.

Resting on the kitchen table was a roasted chicken breast on a bed of white rice with a veggie mix beside it. Zuriel licked her lower lip at the sight, taking note of a bottled water beside the plate of food. "I made you dinner, considering you haven't eaten in at least three days." A look of surprise crossed her face, her mouth forming to ask a question when his hand came up to brush through her thick hair, briefly cupping the back of her skull.

"Go eat now, love." His hand lowered to her back, gently nudging her forward. Zuriel couldn't protest or speak anymore, her stomach rumbling yet again. She settled into the chair, beginning to eat in silence as Michael moved around the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes he used to make her dinner.

Zuriel realized about halfway through her meal that she was rushing to eat, she slowed down, reminding herself she wasn't home. This wasn't her mother tossing her scraps, this wasn't her having to hole up in her room away from her mother's boyfriend. This was Michael, an Angel that took great steps to save her life.

She leaned a bit to her left, then right, adjusting in the chair as her bony back pressed into the wooden seat. Zuriel heard a quiet sigh behind her, she froze at the sound and begun to turn her head. Michael came towards her though, giving her a reassuring smile as he sat in a chair to her left.

"Is something wrong?" Zuriel could hear how she spoke to her mother, the way her words were short, quick and quiet. She must have looked frightened, because Michael held out his hand, palm up on the table. Her amber gold eyes fell to his hand, her fingers slipping into his, his thumb rolling gently over the back of her hand.

"Something is wrong, but it isn't you. It is about your condition which is not your fault."

Her brows furrowed at his words, the fork in her other hand setting down against the plate. "What do you mean?" Michael held her gaze as he took in a slow breath through his nose, letting it out through his mouth quickly as he began. "You have never gone a day without being abused, your body has been constantly covered in bruises, old and new, cuts, scraps and your muscles always holding a terrible ache. You're nearly twenty now, you're underweight and your skin is marred in the history of your battle with mistreatment."

Zuriel had barely been breathing, having always been told that she could never speak of what they did to her. Michael knowing means he had been watching, he had been waiting to come to her aid. A part of her thought she should be angry he didn't come sooner, but the other told her to understand; Michael being an angel meant he had to obey God. And, obviously God felt she wasn't ready for such a change. He had waited until she was about to die before sending her help. And that alone, made her angry with God.

Michael had paused briefly, breaking eye contact before returning to holding her gaze. He could see her vision become glazed as he continued. "What I am saying, is that you shouldn't be so thin and so frail. The remainder of your body should look as impeccable as your lower torso." The angel moved in closer as he slipped onto his knees, his fingers skimming to come under the thin fabric of her shirt.

With a slight, almost hesitant nod, she watched as he tugged the material up to rest once again under her bust. He held it there as her eyes blew wide at the sight. Her caramel skin, though pale was clean and held no scars, no bruises and no cuts. The flesh was perfect and for the first time she noticed her ribs were free of pain.

A few tears slipped down her face as Michael released her shirt to wipe them away. "Hush, now sweet girl. I can make the rest of you just as whole again." He stood once more, kissing the crown of her head and brushing her hair back over her shoulders. Michael set the fork in her limp fingers, encouraging her to eat.

"Finish dinner, we have more to discuss."

x-x-x-x-x


	3. Tattoos & Collars

Zuriel did manage to eat though her mind was far away. She kept thinking over his words about healing her, the moment before, when she was in the living room and she hadn't been able to think straight. She did understand that he was an angel, the proof was on his back, but he had _healed_ her.

She replayed the memory of him taking her from the couch to the bedroom, of his warm hands against her ribs and up and down her belly. Zuriel remembered how he spoke in a language she was somewhat familiar with yet couldn't understand. It wasn't long after that when Zuri fell asleep, but she still remembered the gentleness of his hands and the warmth of him.

Michael had done what she'd never thought possible; he made her trust someone, he healed a part of her that was broken. " _The fact you've made it this long since your mother beat you last night, is literally a miracle."_ Those words echoed in her mind, right now, she should be dead. And, that thought alone made her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"Zuriel." Michael's hand moved in front of her face, making her attention snap back to him. He looks concerned though is standing calmly beside her. Her vision moves from his face to the large, silvery wings behind his back. _They're so beautiful… He's so beautiful._ The thought crosses her mind before she can help it.

"Was the food alright?" Michael knows the answer, he knows her mind is actually far away from what is happening right now and he's simply trying to ground her back into the moment.

"I … oh, yes. It was really good, thank you." Zuriel's head nods as she sets the fork onto the empty plate and makes a move to stand and take it to the sink. Michael steps away from her, letting her move around as she pleased. Her entire life has been like walking on glass, and he is trying to make the next transition of her life as smooth as possible.

Michael watches her as she pushes her sleeves up and washes the plate and fork. She seems incredibly calm considering it's nearly the usual time she'd return home. He had expected her to panic at the thought of angering her mother, but maybe she had truly understood that when he pulled her off the dirty alley floor, he was giving her a new life.

The angel walked soundlessly to lean against the kitchen counter, watching Zuriel. Her dark waves of hair were tangled around her face and against the back of her neck, her arms were visible and covered in discoloration; he assumed every move must be far too familiar with pain, but very soon it wouldn't be like that anymore.

Zuri dries her hand on a towel, letting it rest against the counter as her attention falls back onto Michael. "Why did you change?" He just gives her a half smile, letting his folded arms fall away from his chest. "I don't need my armor here. This place is a sanctuary and has wards in place to keep any evil away." Zuriel nods slowly, about to speak again when her phone goes off. She pats her jacket down to find the flip phone ringing annoyingly.

Michael catches a glance at the caller ID flashing 'Mom' in large bold letters. "You don't have to answer that." Yet, she does, because it's ingrained into her mind to never miss a call from her mother.

"Hello?" Zuriel turns away from him, her body going stiff as muffled words are heard coming from the phone. Michael could listen, but what would the use be? He's heard every ugly word that woman has had to say, he didn't need to hear more.

The angel snatched the phone from the girl's shaking hand, her eyes wide as he broke it in half and tossed it into the trash a few steps ahead of him. Zuriel's heart is beating rapidly, her body trembling in place as she stares at him with a look of uncertainty as he turns to face her once more.

"You don't answer to that woman anymore, I took you away from that life. Here, you can do as you please. I know it is a difficult concept to grasp considering your upbringing, but you have freedom now, Zuriel." He is close now, just a foot or so away and his body is radiating heat like the sun. Zuriel can't place her fear at the moment, maybe because she isn't so much afraid of what has happened, but if she can truly handle a life without her mother.

Zuriel's mother was in just a few words, a heartless whore. The girl didn't know who her father was, and her mother didn't care to tell. Her mother had gone through more boyfriends than outfits and each one had taken apparent joy in helping with Zuri's beatings, but she never thought she could leave.

She remembered when she was younger, fifteen or sixteen, and she couldn't wait to be of age to leave. Then, she was eighteen, but where was she to go? So, she had stayed, and the abuse only got worse.

Michael stepped towards her, his hand cupping her face to tilt her head up. She wasn't afraid of him, just afraid of what he had told her. He brushes her hair away from her face as she seems to calm down from the touch. Zuri's eyes fall close as his lips peck her forehead, his affection making a small smile crease her face.

"You're safe here, with me."

"I know." And, then her arms are wrapped around his sides with her hands resting against his back. He embraces her in return, letting her lean against him as she finally pulls full away from her old life and accepts the new one he has set out for her. Even, though, she doesn't fully know just yet, what it entails.

x-x-x-x-x

Michael leaves Zuriel alone in the large bathroom with several fluffy towels and a change of fresh clothes. He locks the door on his way out, knowing a part of her is nervous without that small, extra safety.

She brushes out her hair first before she stripes down to nothing. Using the full sized mirror, she looks over how bad her wounds are. The gash on her thigh from a few weeks ago has healed over to an ugly scab that is taking far longer than she thought to close. The skin of her arms and legs is littered in bruises that are varying shades of pale red, purple, yellow and edged with black. The sight makes her stomach churn.

Zuriel turns to look over her shoulder at her back, where amongst some of the worst bruises are two thin silvery gray lines just over her shoulder blades. It almost looks like a cut was made into her skin and healed over ages ago. She had never noticed this before, maybe because she had never really looked.

The girl rubs her fingers over her cheek, the mark there being a dark bluish, purple color. It was the newest bruise considering her lower torso was healed and free of any injuries. And, now, it was her last. She let out a shaky breath at the thought, but a smile crossed over her mouth.

Zuriel slipped into the warm water of the tub that Michael had drawn for her, letting the heat seep into her aching muscles and relax her.

x-x-x-x-x

Michael sat in the living room, knowing full well the conversation they were going to have in the morning. He wasn't sure how she would react, especially the bit where he'd have to explain once she woke up from the healing process, she'd have her wings.

The angel looked forward to this day, having wanted it to come sooner. He wanted to save Zuriel all her years of torment, he wanted to protect from the moment she was born. Yet, all he was allowed to do, was come to her when she was a newborn and place a blessing over her. It would protect her from any fatal injuries until she was of age.

He had hoped she would leave once she was eighteen, but she hadn't. Michael prayed then, thanking God for allowing her to come this far with all her maltreatment. He thanked God for finally sending him to her. He prayed for many things then, letting his hands run over his arms where the tattooed scriptures pulsed gently.

x-x-x-x-x

Zuriel left the bathroom wearing fresh underwear and a set of pale blue pajamas. The set was oversized and comfortable considering most of her body was still incredibly sore. Her hair was damp within the towel that was resting over her shoulders and above her head. Her feet were covered with a pair of fuzzy socks, and the girl was warm, even content.

She came into the living room, finding Michael praying while his hands moved slowly over the tattoos on his arms and right shoulder. Zuriel was about to excuse herself when he spoke in the ancient sounding language. She paused to listen, trying to place where she had heard it. Where had she even heard Michael's voice?

She stood there, listening to him speak for another moment before she moved towards him. Michael had opened his eyes, pausing as she settled in beside him. She made a gesture with her hand as if to say ' _Carry on_ ' and so he did. Zuri didn't actually understand what he was saying, only that it was somehow thanking God.

Michael reached out to hold her hand, he uttered a few more words then a soft ' _Amen'_. Zuriel felt a pulse of power slip from his hold, a startled look crossing her face as he lifted his head once more to gaze upon her. The towel that was resting over her head, fell back, exposing her wet hair.

The angel smiled at this, pulling his hand from hers and reaching for the towel. His hands moved with calm certainty, palming the towel against her hair to help it dry. Zuriel caught glimpses of his tattooed arms. She hadn't really noticed them before.

"What do your tattoos say?" She watched him with curiosity burning in her golden orbs, feeling his hands pull away. "They're all different scriptures. They cover my entire body so when I am in battle, I can draw strength from His word."

Zuriel nods as she continues where he had stopped, moving the towel against her head to dry her thick wavy hair. Her eyes roam along his chest to a thin piece of metal that rest against the base of his neck, above his collar bone.

"Is that a collar?" The angel just nods, his fingers tracing over words along his wrist. "Angels are the dogs of heaven, and I am the commander of His army and His right hand." Something about his words sends a shiver down Zuriel's spine.

Not only has an _angel_ come to her aid, he is an _archangel_ , if she remembers correctly. _The commander of God's army, His right hand_. The words echo in her head, why was someone so important come to her?

"Aren't you tired, Zuriel? Why don't you sleep?" The girl seems as though she's contemplating something, her thin fingers holding the towel on either side against her shoulders. "I think you're right." She yawns towards the end of her sentence, still thinking over his words.

She stands and walks into the bedroom she was in hours ago, setting the towel over her pillow and crawling under the sheets. Michael enters a few minutes later, offering her a warm glass of milk. "To help you sleep." She smiles tiredly at this, taking the glass and sipping down the contents quickly. "Thank you."

The angel gives her a quick nod, watching her cover herself up with the thick comforter. He makes a move to leave when she says his name, her words slurring slightly as she is nearly asleep. "Won't you stay with me?" It's almost like a child talking to a parent, a little whiny and a little needy, but persuasive none the less.

Michael settles on top of the blanket, pressing lightly against her back. Her small hand reaches back for his wrist, he lets her guide his arm over her waist as she cuddles into her pillow. He listens to her breathing even out, resting his skull against her shoulder blade. The angel's wings ruffle a bit as they stretch out, he really doesn't need to sleep, but he decides to anyway.

As his mind is drifting off, his cheek nudging into her shoulder, his final thought is that soon her wings would be in the exact same place.

 _Very soon._

x-x-x-x-x


	4. Dreams Hold Truths

_As his mind is drifting off, his cheek nudging into her shoulder, his final thought is that soon her wings would be in the exact same place._

 _Very soon._

x-x-x-x-x

Michael felt the ever so slow rise of the sun, his mind stirring awake. With a glance, he realized he was resting on his back; wings stretched out under him and Zuriel. The girl was laying half on his torso and left arm with her leg thrown over his. Her breathing was still soft and even, her small hand curled against his chest.

The angel looked at her discolored fingers, the thin appendages folded into her palm. Her knuckles were a pale purple with yellowish edges. He stroked his index finger over the back of her hand, feeling her skin give a slight twitch as it seemed to still be tender.

His blue orbs roamed over what he could see of her face, his hand moving to rest at her temple in a feather light touch. Michael felt carefully through her mind, reaching where all her nightmares seem to form. He prayed in a soft whisper of words, making them blur and fade. Though the negative emotions would still be there, they wouldn't be able to form into any solid nightmare.

Michael let his fingers move through her hair, his left hand lying limp against her lower back. Zuriel was peaceful all night, for the first time in years she had a decent sleep. The thought made him smile, the girl he had grown to love so dearly sleeping in his arms.

x-x-x-x-x

 _Zuriel entered into a room she had only seen in her dreams, once when she was just five, though she was much older in her dream. It held an eerie familiarity as she moved forward through a set of unmarked doors._

 _It was a huge room with white marble floors and four pillars, one in each corner as if the room would collapse any moment. The pillars were decorated with thick bands of gold on the top and bottom rim with flowers of all kinds and huge leaves resting over the sides._

 _Her eyes scanned over a table, the items thrown over the surface looked to be weapons she hadn't seen before. Each was made of heavy steel and black grips on the handles. Zuriel turned suddenly as a presence entered through a set of oak doors from which she came through. The power she felt was rolling off Michael in waves._

 _He looked regal, with the collar around his throat being thick and weighed. His armor was in place and his wings shined in the bright light of the room everything about him seemed to glow. The angel moved without sound towards her, a sword placed behind his back. The grip gleamed gold with the guard studded in honey colored jewels, the same shade as her eyes._

 _Michael smiled, the way he seemed to towards her. His face was clean shaved and hair cut short just as she remembered. He was speaking in a language she didn't understand, though it somehow made sense. 'You were born to protect, and protect you shall.'_

 _The words echoed and bounced through her ear drums. She didn't understand, but felt herself nod. Michael removed a second sword at his hip, still within its sheath. The handle shined silver with the guard similar to his, though the jewels upon it sparkled in blue. The blue that she could never forget, the color of his eyes that had seen_ _everything_ _._

 _The angel offered her the weapon, and she took it without hesitance. Something in her burned with an intensity she had never felt, and as her gaze met Michael's, an understanding moved through her._

 _Whatever she was meant to protect, she was born to do. It was her sole purpose in life._ _Or was it?_

x-x-x-x-x

Zuriel felt hazy, the dream seeming so real though she could feel Michael under her. His breathing was steady, his heart hammering to a rhythm she seemed to already know. She made a soft sound, somewhere between a whine and a sigh as she turned onto her back. her legs stretched once again, her limb once more resting over his.

The angel didn't seem to mind, her head falling on his shoulder as the arm she had slept a good portion of the night on stayed at her side. She found his hand in her sleepy movements, her open hand resting over his as her fingers dipped between Michael's.

She kept thinking about the dream that had suddenly been pulled forward when normally all she had were nightmares. Some of her mother, some of her mother's boyfriends, and some of school and the terror her mother would unleash if anyone found out.

Zuriel's body was so warm despite the covers having been kicked off, and having nothing but Michael near her. Normally, she was cold as the day was long, yet for once all of her was settled in a nice heat. _Must be an angel thing._

The dream, she kept thinking, what did it mean?

"You seem quite content." She could hear the smile in Michael's voice, making her own appear across her face. "Mhm."

The girl didn't want to move now, she was comfortable, warm, happy.

"Everything about you is calm and safe." Zuriel said the words without thinking, sleep already tugging at her senses once more. "I am whatever you need me to be."

Michael could see her starting to drift away already, knowing the extra sleep would do her some good. "Will it always be this way?" Her words slurred towards the end, her breathing starting to even out with her last words.

"As long as I am able to, sweet girl." He suspected she couldn't hear his response, yet the smile that was barely visible told him otherwise.

x-x-x-x-x

Michael didn't actually want to remove himself from the bed, but he knew Zuriel would appreciate breakfast being made. He paused just as he stood up, pulling the comforter over her once more. Her face was soft with sleep, her lips parted ever so slightly. She looked so peaceful that Michael almost didn't want to tell her the truth.

He didn't want to shatter the protective shell he was building around her, but he knew time was precious. The angel knew how much time he had to train her, prepare her mentally and physically. The weight of it all was on his shoulders, but he didn't mind it. He _wanted_ this to be his task, he _wanted_ to take care of her.

The angel moved away from the bed, closing the door on his way out to shower and change in the other room. It was completely unnecessary, though he knew it would be nice to indulge himself, even in something so small. Then, he would make Zuriel breakfast, and she could eat to her heart's content.

x-x-x-x-x

Zuriel sleeps dreamlessly, her mind empty yet the void is comforting. She moves through the darkness to find herself waking up buried under the thick blanket. She can smell herself and sunshine where Michael had been laying. His lack of body heat has left the bed rather cool, but still it isn't anything she can't handle.

The girl pushes the blanket back, sitting up in the dimly lit room as a yawn escapes her. Zuriel's lips make a soft smacking sound as she stands from the bed and makes her way to the bathroom. She gives her face a once over, ignoring the ugly bruise as she checks the bags under her eyes. Despite it all, she looks better. Zuriel _feels_ better.

After washing her hands and brushing out her hair, she makes her way to the kitchen. Michael's back is to her, his magnificent steely wings fluttering lightly against his back. She can see he's wearing a hunter green t-shirt, her eyes catch glimpses of tattoos disappearing under the fabric. She ideally wonders what they must look like, _what do they feel like?_ She meant his wings of course.

Zuriel pushes those thoughts away as she approaches him, the smell of bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns swirling all around her. Her tummy grumbles which makes Michael chuckle softly, tossing a half smile over his shoulder at her. "Someone is finally awake."

The girl leans lightly into the counter beside the stove, the cool marble of it feels refreshing against her sore hands. It's a sadly familiar ache she mostly ignores. "Yeah. Thank you, for letting me sleep in." Michael just nods, moving the scrambled eggs around in the skillet.

"Sleep well?" Zuriel nods, her eyes downcast as she remembers her dream. "It was the first time I didn't have a nightmare in a long time."

"Good." Michael holds out a white ceramic plate, it has a stack of bacon and eggs on one half and a pile of hash browns on the other, a slice of toast resting over the hash browns. "Eat up."

Zuriel holds the warm plate in her hands as she grabs a fork, something in his eye catches her off guard. As if he wanted to say something else, but held it back. It was odd that she was able to pick up on it, moving towards the table.

A flash of her dream made Zuriel pause, the table littered in weapons. The sword. Michael's sword. Her plate settled on the table with a soft clank, her body spinning on her heel.

"When you're in heaven, do you have a sword? A sword you carry on your back between your wings, with a gold grip and jewel guard?" Michael's body has gone still by the sink, the pans making a soft sizzle as luke warm water rinses over them.

"Michael? Answer me, _please_." She doesn't mean to sound so desperate, but the sudden wave of anxiety forces her to ask. She has to know if her gut feeling is right, _is he hiding something?_

"Yes, I have a sword, just as you've described it." He's facing her now, his expression is unreadable. He's calm, as always. He must be know she's on edge about something. "How can you possibly remember that?"

"Remember what?" Her voice cracks as he stands there, unmoving, almost like a statue aside from his breathing. "The sword. My sword."

"I-In my dream. You had it on your back, and you gave me a sword. They looked similar." Michael's face creases at the edge of his mouth, a slight twitch of a smile. "I sent you that dream when you were very young. I'm surprised you had it again." The angel leaves out the fact that he altered her mind ever so slightly to help her rest more easily from now on.

"Why? Why would you give me that dream?" Her hands are shaking at her sides, her anxiety is growing. The afterglow of leaving her mother and being with Michael seems surreal, why did he really 'save' her?

"To help prepare you, even if only a small piece of you, for what is to come." Michael turns slightly, looking away from her as if it pains him to speak of this. He turns off the faucet as his body settles in to lean against the counter.

"Prepare me for what?" He tenses, there is a slight twitch in his jaw. "Zuriel, can we please discuss this after you eat?" His eyes are pleading, he's delaying.

"I'm not hungry, please tell me." There is a shiver in the pit of her belly, she's amazed she can stand as he gives her this look. He's afraid, worried, maybe even uncertain.

"Alright, Zuriel…" He takes in a deep breath, his gaze suddenly steady, voice even.

"Your mother was raped by your father, he was a freshly fallen angel. With the last of his grace fading, he raped and impregnated your mother and then he disappeared. Zona tried to get an abortion, but it didn't work out. At the first appointment, I made the equipment malfunction, and on her way to the second, I gave her a flat tire. By the time she returned for her third appointment, she was too far along to have the abortion. So she decided to keep you, against the urging of her then family.

After you were born, the very moment you were alone in the nursery, I came to you. I was forbidden to save you the years of hardship the Lord knew you'd endure, but I was allowed to bless you. It saved you from any fatal injuries until you became of age. And, from that moment on I watched over you.

I sent you that dream in which I say, 'Morti natus es, protegat, visitet atque tueatur te', as a warning of sorts. You were born with a higher purpose Zuriel, you're half angel. You were born to protect the second Coming."

Zuriel felt nauseous by the time he had paused, a wave of dizziness causing her to grip the edge of the table. Michael made a move to come towards her, but her open palm signaled him to stop.

"Second Coming of what?"

"There will be a baby born to a woman, much like your mother, but her child will be humanity's only hope of survival." His brows pressed together, watching Zuriel's shaking hand move through her thick hair.

"I'm going to protect this baby from what?" Her eyes had blown wide, huge with fear at the thought.

"From Satan, he will do anything to stop the child from being born. If he kills the child while still within the womb, humanity is doomed. After the baby is born, you must guard the newborn and mother until he or she is of age." Michael felt his gut twist in a manner he wasn't familiar with, a stab of pity going through his heart as Zuriel finally settled herself into a chair.

She had her elbows digging into her knees, her hands cupping her face. "You can't be serious. I couldn't even protect myself, let alone a child."

The angel did move forward then, bending onto his knees to sit in front of Zuriel. Ducking his head down slightly to be more eye level with her. "That is why I am here. I have time to heal you, then prepare you for what is to come, because weather you are ready or not, this child will be entering this world."

Zuriel's eyes had become glazed, her golden orbs moving over Michael's face. "My only purpose in life is to protect this child yet I am so utterly helpless myself." The angel's hand moved in a slow circle over her knee, the other open towards her. She slips her hand into his without hesitation, their fingers lacing in a natural way.

"You may feel that way, but I will help change that." Zuriel's stomach feels as though it's in a tight knot, her entire outlook having changed in the beat of her heart and a single gust of air. _Half angel? How could that be?_

"Where are my wings?" She sits up straighter then, both their hands locked in against the other. He gives her a soft smile at this. "They haven't broken free of your back yet, but they will. Once I finish healing you." Zuriel gives him an unbelieving look, the first she's ever tossed his way. He stifles a chuckle at this.

Taking a breath, and giving her a soft smile, he asks, "Will you let me prepare you, Zuriel?" She mulls it over, _weather you are ready or not, this child will be entering this world_. What else can she do? She couldn't possibly walk away now, after everything she knows. And, then something in her shifts. Michael wasn't allowed to save her, but her sole purpose in this life is to save this child. _How can she not?_

"I will."

x-x-x-x-x


	5. Purity & Sin

_Author's Note:_

 _First and foremost, thank you so much to anyone that has made it this far. This has truly become a labor of love, I didn't think when I started this out it would end up this long, and I believe I'm at about a half way point, or nearly there. Leave a review if you can, just a few words of encouragement would be lovely._

 _WithLove,_

 _Reira_

 _P.S. Huge thank you again to_ _ **Mythyra Mystic**_ _for letting me play in her universe._

x-x-x-x-x

Michael watched Zuriel, she pushed her reheated food around her plate for a long time before she managed to eat any of it. Her expression seemed blank as she stared down at her plate. The angel moved to sit across from her which seemed to catch her attention. Her golden eyes roamed over his face and torso before stopping at his wings. Something about them always seemed to keep her attention.

"Why couldn't you take me away from my mother?" Her eyes look terrified as she speaks, as if the answer will just crush whatever is left of her fragile soul.

"God had no legal right. If your mother had aborted you, there wouldn't have been a guard more suited for this child. Being half mortal, half angel, gives you an empathy and fierceness that a human or angel alone wouldn't have. So my stepping in to stop the abortion was one thing, but your mother _wanted_ you.

Had she chosen to give you up for adoption, I would have been able to find a suitable home for you." Michael paused, his arms folded across his chest as he sat back in the chair. His wings ruffled lightly at the thought, though he was looking at Zuriel, she could tell he wasn't actually seeing her.

"Before you were born, Zona had a sister and her mother. They both urged her to put you up for adoption, but she wouldn't listen. They died in a car accident about a month before your birth. I think Zona wanted you so she could love someone else, but after the accident she wasn't the same." Zuriel is looking into the ocean that seems to be Michael's eyes, as if staring into them long enough will let her see the memories that haunt him.

"What was she like, before I was born?" His long lashes blinked rapidly, his attention focused on the girl before him. Zuriel was lovely, with a pale caramel complexion and thick wavy hair. He could already visualize how she'd look after her healing.

"Zona was always cold natured, cruel, but didn't turn violent until after her sister and mother died. I believe she did love you before you were born, she was strong enough to accept the rape and pregnancy. Though after their deaths, I think it made something in her break and she blamed you for it. No one else was around to tell her otherwise and it's easy to blame an innocent being." His eyes are sympathetic as Zuriel's mouth forms into a frown, her lower lip trembling. She pushes her plate forward slightly and lets her body fall back into her seat. It's uncomfortable by her expression, her body being thin and pressing back into the wood of the chair.

"Didn't God see I was being abused? Why didn't you come sooner?" Zuriel won't look at him, fear and sadness radiating off her. "You have been of age, you could have left. You only need a few years of training to prepare for what is to come, and until now, you have never been in fatal condition. You were going to die without my help."

"What if I hadn't been dying? When would you have come?" Michael looks nearly undone by the question, his eyes looking huge inside his face. "I would have come in another year, when you were twenty-one. Those were my orders, Zuriel. Do not doubt my affection and devotion to you. I am your guardian angel, I've watched over you, I've helped lessen your abuse, your pain. You do not know what it was like, having to _watch_ those things happen to you. And, not being allowed to stop it."

Michael's voice had trailed into a shaky whisper, his heart constricted tight against his rib cage. He held so much regret for not coming to her sooner, but his only option was to obey or become a fallen. He let his hands fall to his lap, his fists clenching tight around his knees.

Zuriel felt her heart hammering rapidly, she hadn't known Michael very long, but somehow his slight break down seemed out of character for him. Had her torment really affected him that much? Even without him looking at her directly, she could tell he wanted to come to her. Yet, he was holding himself back.

She stood abruptly and crossed the small ways to him. Zuriel stopped as his gaze followed her movements, standing just a few inches away. She placed her hand on his shoulder, their eyes meeting as he reached out to take her into his arms. Michael held her small form in his lap, pressing his nose against the curve of her neck. He stayed like that, breathing hard against her skin for a long while.

The angel didn't think much in those moments, letting his instincts guide him. He could feel her arm rest around the back of his neck, the other placed over his heart. She didn't speak, her body leaning into the cage of his hold. It felt natural, he realized, to want to be near her; to touch her. He wasn't sure if it was because he was her guardian or if it was because of her being half angel.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to imply you didn't want to save me sooner." Her voice is smooth, though he thinks she might be near tears as her lips move in a slow breath against his ear. The angel's wings make a shivering movement, curving to wrap them both in a semi-shell, shadowing over them. Michael remains quiet, his arms tightening around her waist and hips without hurting her.

Zuriel stares at his wings, the silver feathers looking rough and sharp yet somehow soft and pillowy. She reaches out to touch his left wing, her fingers sinking into the fluffiness of it. Michael doesn't make a move to stop her, so she continues; her fingers stroking through the feathers in a steady movement.

It takes more restraint than he thought possible to remain unmoving as her small fingers move against his wing. He hadn't realized until then just how sensitive they were to another's touch. Or is it just hers? He can remember a time the enemy had grabbed his wing, he had jerked back against the grip and his steel wings cut through the demon. Maybe it was about her hands being on his wing.

Her small hand moved along the upper appendage, where the first row of feathers began and to the base of his wing where it was imbedded into his back. Zuriel was leaning ever so slightly over his shoulder now, her fingers tracing closer to the tender area of his shoulder blade. His skin felt as though it was buzzing with heat under her hands.

Michael let out the softest of sounds, something along the lines of a groan and whisper of her name. It made Zuriel stop and lean back, her hand sliding to rest on his shoulder. The angel let out a soft breath as he leaned away and into his seat. "Did I do something wrong?" Her face is creased with soft lines of concern, her left hand still pressed over his rapidly beating heart.

"No, no, love. It is just that they're terribly sensitive." Michael decides to leave it at that, withholding the fact that he wanted her to continue along with another thought that hadn't been quite so angelic. Zuriel seems caught between uncertainty and questioning when he rubs the back of his knuckles against her cheek. "Everything is alright, I promise."

It's a simple statement that seems to calm down whatever negativity swirls through her mind. His gaze moves along her bruised skin, from her cheek to her collarbone; the damaged flesh disappearing under the fabric of her light blue top. "I think it's time I dealt with this." The tip of his index finger traces a swirl along the side of her throat where a particularly ugly bruise was, sending a little shiver through her.

"Okay." His wings fold back against his shoulders, his arm slipping under the bend of her knees to lift her off his lap as he moves to stand. Zuriel's arms wrap around his neck as he carries her back into the bedroom, sitting her at the edge of the bed.

"Do you trust me?" She blinks once at his question, her golden eyes looking almost puzzled, though she answers within the same breath. "Yes, I do." The angel smiles, his fingers cupping her unbruised cheek. "Close your eyes."

Zuriel does so with only slight hesitation, feeling his lips pressed tenderly against her forehead before a warmth spreads through her body. The warmth tugs at her senses, pulling her under the soft lull of sleep before she can ask what's happening. She can feel herself go limp and Michael's reassuring hands catching her. He lays her down onto her back, just as he whispers against her ear.

"Rest well, sweet girl."

x-x-x-x-x

His hands moved up her legs with a certain pressure, carefully pulling apart each fiber of her body to rebuild it and have each molecule born anew. He kept his mind focused and prayer steady, his fingers gliding up her thighs as a sheen of sweat broke across his forehead. He glanced at her relaxed face, little moans slipping passed her lips.

Michael kept his movements slow, allowing enough time for the flesh, muscle and bone to break apart and reform. A single thought stayed strong at the forefront of his mind, she was worth every ounce of love, time, and pure pleasure he was pouring into her. The healed portion of her body buzzed with joy at being reborn, being unharmed, no longer being broken.

By the time his hands had reached her collarbone, her eyes were fluttering under the lids. He paused, only briefly to place his fingers at her temple and send her off into a heavy sleep once more. The angel smiled as either hand was placed onto her face, he bent forward with his lips pressed against her forehead. Even in rest she gasped, the tingle of his mouth on her skin being nearly too much. A searing burn, near painful, but enjoyable, sizzled across her cheek. The skin tore apart and rebuilt slowly, shining with fresh life.

The angel pulled back, just long enough to gaze down at the perfect skin glowing with rejuvenation. Zuriel was nearly there, he only had to release her wings. They had been suppressed for so long, and now, now she'd be completely free.

He had turned her carefully onto her front, his hand skimming along her bare back. Her body no longer remembered the aches or pains, her skin being free of bruises, scars and marks. Except the two thin lines over her shoulder blades where her wings were hidden away. Michael was still smiling he realized, the tips of his fingers grazing over her shoulder blades.

He had noted somewhere in the middle of this process, that he felt a love and devotion for Zuriel that angels often felt amongst each other. He couldn't bring himself to feel any guilt despite being her guardian.

Michael turned his attention to the task at hand, his thumbs rolling into the muscle just under her shoulder blades. He pressed his mouth above each scare, kissing her with gentleness and honesty pouring into the soft flesh of her back. His fingers move up and down, surrendering himself to the purity and sin of it all.

Zuriel arched her torso ever so slightly, a moan of his name escaping her lips despite her unconsciousness. He breathed against her spine, watching in awe and beauty as her wings began to break through the flesh of back, just over her shoulder blades. The angel was so madly in love with the sight, with her. Her wings held a pure flush of light that was only scaled back by the touch of her humanity. Her wings shiver against her back, stretching out as Michael paused his healing touch against her lower spine.

Blue orbs watch as the base of her wings settle outwards on her shoulder blades, the skin healing around the new appendages. There is silky feather fluff at the base, closest to her skin. Her wings go limp as her soft little groans fade, the pale glow receding. Zuriel's wings were ivory with the tips of her feathers looking as if they'd been smudged in a pale grey ash, gradienting upwards into the ivory.

They were limp against her back, making her black hair look even darker against her pale skin and stunning wings. Michael's eyes traveled over the beauty of Zuriel, her body was more evened out with body fat, her complexion a pale caramel, unflawed and rejuvenated. Her wings, finally being free.

The angel wipes the layer of sweat from his forehead, lying beside Zuriel. Her body shifts to press against his torso, his arm slipping under her body; hand settled under one of her wings. As Michael slips off into sleep, he easily ignores her nudity. Though she held a beauty that captivated him like no other, he knew it was time to rest.

x-x-x-x-x


	6. Beauty & Bliss

Author's Note:

Warning; this chapter contains a lemon (sexual content)

I hope anyone that has made it this far is enjoying the story.

With Love

Reira

x-x-x-x-x

Zuriel awakens feeling dazed, unsure of where she is or how long it has been since she was last awake. She could remember the painful pleasure that had moved through her body, the sound of Michael's voice and the certainty of his hands on her skin. The girl glanced through her blurry vision, seeing in the dim light that she was resting over Michael's chest.

It took her a moment more to realize she was naked, and even longer to understand that the flapping sound was her wings stretching against her back. Zuri managed to slip out of the bed without waking Michael after the initial shock of glancing back at her wings, the angel seemed to be in a deep sleep from the healing.

She entered the bathroom and shut the door, the harshness of the light making her squint her eyes and blink slowly. She walked steadily to full sized mirror beside the double sinks. Zuriel was shocked at the sight in front of her, the entirety of her body looked unlike her in the mirror's reflection.

Where she had once been thin, with bones pushing out against skin, she was full though slender. Her skin was clear of all damage that had been there before, no scars, no bruises, no cuts or gashes. There was _no pain_ , for once in a very long time.

Zuriel was already crying, furiously wiping the tears away as she turned to see her wings. They were beautiful though unlike Michael's. She hadn't dwelled on what they might look like, though she had briefly pictured herself with white wings. Hers weren't quite as white as the angel's but they were still a lovely sight with cinders of grey at the course they were smaller, she had expected them to fit her body type.

The girl felt overwhelmed at the vision of her body, so clear and untouched. There was no evidence left on her that showed her abuse. She cupped her face, her entire body shaking. Then, just as quickly she had to look at her face again. The bruise was gone, no bags under her eyes, the skin wasn't pulled firm against her cheek bones. Her eyes were bright and alert, her ebony hair making her skin look even more fair.

 _Is this how I was really meant to look all this time? I'm..._

"Beautiful." Michael was standing to her left, her wings having obscured the view of him in the mirror. He looked tired, but alert at the same time. His blue eyes gazing at her with a bright affection. And, then, she realized she was standing naked in front of him. She thought she would be embarrassed or ashamed of her nudity, but she couldn't find the emotion in herself.

Michael had been the one to heal her, completely and entirely. The task had obviously drained him and she couldn't be more grateful for him.

There was only a few feet between them when she closed the gap and wrapped her arms tight around his back. Michael embraced her, one arm resting around her back while the other was cupping the base of her head. He was still in his green t-shirt and blue jeans, the shirt itself smelling strongly of sunshine and a bit of Zuriel.

The angel sighed as though he was relieved, his long fingers tangling into her hair as he tilted her skull to look at her face. Zuriel's eyes were glazed, the tears nearly pouring over. She looked younger now, her cheeks having some baby fat on them. The girl truly did look beautiful, far more stunning than he could even have imagined.

"Thank you so much." Her voice is a whisper, a few large tears slipping down her face. Michael quickly wipes them away, pressing his forehead against hers. Their eyes are locked as the warmth of his breath tickles her face. "You're welcome, love."

Her heart constricts tight in her chest, her hand hesitantly resting on his cheek. Michael leans into her touch, an urge over taking her mind and pushing away all other thoughts. Zuriel leans up ever so slightly, pressing her mouth over his. Her skull tilts as her eyes flutter closed, an excited shiver racing down her spine as he pushes into the kiss.

Michael's hands dip down passed her waist to the back of her thighs, pulling her up in one swift motion to be held in his arms without breaking their kiss. Zuriel makes a soft gasping sound, feeling his tongue trace along her lower lip before entering her mouth. She feels the movement as he carries her to the bed, her hands holding onto his shoulders as they settle down onto the mattress.

He leans over her, his hands moving up and down her sides causing her to shiver. Zuriel moans his name desperately, her mouth breaking from his to breath. His lips move carefully over her jaw and neck, peppering kisses across the warm flesh. Michael's hand traces slowly along her thigh, feeling her legs part slightly the higher his fingers move.

The angel feels his wings shudder against his back, the thought of her being so willing for him causing him to let out the smallest of groans. He can feel the hardening of himself, the begining strain against denim. He _wants_ her unlike he has ever wanted anyone or anything.

"Michael." His eyes that had been wondering slowly over her delicate form in a manner he had never felt, jumped to her gaze as she spoke his name. The look in her eyes was unlike anything he'd ever seen, though he recognized the need in them, because she wanted him, too.

"Are you sure…?" He understands Zuriel so well, that without words, just her emotions and the look in her eyes; he knows what she desires of him. Michael's body shifts slowly to sit up to be at her right, Zuriel's legs are closed and bent. He can see the swift rise and fall of her chest as her breathing escalates.

"I'm yours." Such simple words sent a ripple of lust through his body. The angel nips the inside of his cheek to keep his calm, his large hand ghosting over her knee. "And, I'm yours." He leans over her, his palm open against the bed for balance as he kisses her fiercely. He can feel her hands scrape down the front of his shirt, tugging at the fabric.

Her fingers sneak under the hem of his shirt, stroking slowly over his abdomen and up his chest. The angel kisses her for a moment longer before he pulls back to remove his shirt and toss it away. Zuriel's eyes are clouded with want, moving down the sight of his chest, his shoulders. She takes in the sight of his tattoos with interest, pulling him down as she moves to sit up.

Michael falls onto his back, his wings trembling at the site of her throwing her creamy leg over his waist and sitting above him. Zuriel on top of him is so breath taking, he believes his heart stopped for a moment. His hands rest on her thighs, the warmth of her core burning beautifully close to his manhood.

The tips of her fingers outline and trace his tattoos, moving up his chest and shoulders. She is mesmerized by him just as he is her. He admires her breasts, the smooth skin and pert nipples, the curve of her hips and bend of her legs. Michael looks passed her torso to her wings, the ivory feathers gleaming in the light of the room.

Zuriel can feel her wings twitch, unfamiliar and strange, but somehow feeling very right. She leans over Michael, kissing his collarbone and throat. Her movements are a little clumsy and uncertain, but he doesn't mind. Her breasts lay over his bare chest, both moaning at the contact as his back arches slightly.

He feels overheated though the only thing separating them are his jeans. Michael groans through gritted teeth as she latches her mouth onto his pulse point, shifting her body off of his. The angel reaches to pull her back on top of him when he feels her hand on the waist of his jeans. He knows without doubt that she's never been with anyone, the boldness in her movements surprising him.

"Zuriel, you don't ha-…" Michael moans mid-sentence, her teeth nipping hard against the forming hickey as she pops the button of his jeans. The angel hisses softly as her small hand unzips him with slow intent. The struggle to keep still is pushing him to his limit, his eyes on her every move as she sits up fully.

His blue gaze falls to his own waist, the strain of his member against the denim is on the edge of painful. Zuriel seems to understand this as she tugs the pants down and halfway off his thighs, Michael kicking his legs free as they lay forgotten on the floor.

Zuriel's gaze was on his groin, his manhood free and rock hard. The knot of lust in the pit of her belly makes her shiver, the angel takes hold of her suddenly; flipping the girl onto her back as a soft yelp escapes her lips. Her pale cheeks instantly a bright pink as he kissed her, large hands kneading tenderly over her breasts.

Michael adjusts himself between her open legs, his bent knees pushing under her the backs of her thighs. His manhood brushes against her sex, causing her to gasp out his name as they kiss passionately. The angel releases all thought then, one of his hands cupping her vulva lightly. His thumb circled her clit, her hand holding his wrist more out of surprise than resistance.

His index finger slips into her cunt slowly, feeling her hips buck up. Zuriel moans deep in the back of her throat, his tongue tracing all through her mouth. Michael lets out a surprised moan of his own as her hand releases his wrist to stroke over his shaft.

They only last like this for a few more moments before the angel gently pushes her hand away from his groin, his own fingers slipping out of her wet folds. The kiss ends as they gasp for air, his wet fingers rubbing along his shaft as he places the head against her entrance.

"Love?" Michael's voice is still certain, still calm despite the look of being undone. She nods without speaking, feeling him push into her slit.

It hurts, but not as badly as she thought, her moans and his ring throughout the room. Michael's hands holding her hips and stroking over her sides, his mouth kissing her everywhere and overpowering all her senses.

He can feel her nails dig into his back, her mouth on his shoulder and throat as he leans over her. The feeling of being within the woman he loves is surreal, he hadn't ever thought this would be a reality, yet it was. Michael felt blissful as he made love to Zuriel, she was soft and small, but fit perfectly around him and against him.

Michael tucks his face in against the curve of her neck, moaning out her name as he can feel the peak of their high nearing. Her cunt is gripping him like a vice, her voice begging for him over and over to make her cum.

His orgasm rips through him with a force he hadn't ever felt, the pleasure moving throughout every piece of himself. She is writhing under him, her orgasm causing her to scream and hold tight to him. Michael cums inside her, his hips jerking a final time before he manages to break away from her.

The loss of contact makes them both whimper, though they don't have the energy to form a real protest. The angel settles in beside his other half, pulling her in against his chest. She moves with the tug of his hand, their wings resting over each others body, her smaller wing tucked under his.

Michael kisses her once more, watching as sleep overtakes her senses and she slips off. He smiles at this, letting the familiar tug of rest whisk him away.


End file.
